horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushrak
The Bushraks are a bipedal race home to Busharia, incredibly reminiscent of the Humans, who were perhaps the first to arrive on the modern galactic landscape. Being one of the first to arrive, the Bushraks are often considered galactic veterans and have welcomed each newer race time and time again. In doing so, they have managed to create a vast alliance centered around their homeworld Busharia called the Systems Coalition: a robust pact set on ensuring freedom and scientific progress, at the sacrifice of religion and colonization. While nearly unmatched technologically, the massive population and differing ideologies of their neighboring Ardolons have created a stiff divide between the two races. To this day, the feud between the two has created a political disconnect and tense diplomatic situations across the galaxy. Biology Bushraks, like most other humanoid bipedals, lack external tails, have two blood type systems, have opposable thumbs, possess short horns, and are sexually dimorphic. It is estimated that the worldwide average height for an adult Bushrak is about 6 ft 3 in. The average mass of an adult Bushrak is 203–235 lb. The Bushrak life span can be split into a number of stages: infancy, childhood, adolescence, adulthood, and old age. With significant medical enhancements across the galaxy in recent years, the average Bushrak lifespan has increased to 210 years and only continues to rise as time goes on. With this growth, the various stages, young adulthood (31-70), adulthood (70-160), and old age (160-210), have also grown accordingly and only continue to expand. History Pre-Alliance Aside from the disinterested Kelviir, the Bushraks were the first modern race to arrive on the galactic landscape in 1024 CE. The next century was a time of exploration for most of the galaxy. At least, until the Bushraks push their luck in attempting to uplift their first primitive species in 1047 CE, the Ardolons. While grateful to assist a fellow species, they later wrote off uplifting further species as they believed the Ardolons' differing ideological state was an outcome of the paternalistic and often condescending relationship that formed. Continuing to explore and colonize, the Bushraks naturally upset a host of the lesser races and provoked the galaxy's first truly modern war: the War of the Dawn. Upset over the catastrophic losses on every side, the Ardolons pioneered a plan to establish a new pact that the Bushraks fully supported. On April 6, 1224, the war came to a close and the Grand Alliance now ruled. The next few centuries, while starting with prosperity, eventually dissolved into extreme instability and another war. On the Bushrak front, most of their notable achievements were in keeping the peace and outfitting the newly acquired Grand Station. Secession Era A pocket forms between Ardolon and Bushrak borders as the wealthy take advantage of neutral space to continue shady business practices outlawed in amendments to the Alliance's constitution. Both sides "mysteriously" never colonize this pocket. The top 1% continue to flock into these sectors even today to regulate and govern themselves as their own independent nations. The Ardolons and Bushraks despise one another at this point and quietly prepare for war. The Ardolons make the first move in closing their borders to the Bushraks. Before long, the Systems Coalition declared war on the Nironian Collective for advancing on Katali space, probing their territory with spies, and violating prearranged border arrangements. Assembly Era The war plagued the century for another century until 1647 when both sides declared enough was enough. At this point, the Bushraks had drafted a proposal for a new, improved Intergalactic Assembly which would keep the galaxy from tearing itself apart. After extensive negotiations, both sides signed the Traverse Treaty, and their was peace one more. From that point onwards, the Bushraks enjoyed a golden age of technological advancement, imperialism, and culture that has made them into the superpower they have now become in 2180 CE. Ubiar Invasion and Beyond Frightened by the brutal beating the United Nations took at the onset of the Ubiar Invasion, the Bushraks sat back and guarded their borders closely: believing the fight to save Humanity a long lost cause. While the Bushrak politicians may have had a more tempered response to the invasion, their admirals lacked the same calm. Given an ultimatum by Ubiaran general Kantal Krell to join or die, a handful of Coalition Navy officials staged a military coup and laid waste to both the Human Frontier and the Intergalactic Assembly Station with the help of the Kelviir. The attack was put to rest when the UN Navy sacrificed the bulk of their fleet to save the Intergalactic Assembly and crew of the UNS Medea. Enraged by their admirals' insubordination, the Coalition's leaders executed just about every conspirator that survived the counterattack. With such a crushing defeat, the Systems Coalition knew it could not stand alone, so it reluctantly included itself in Markus Kemp's war summit where they eventually committed their forces to repelling the enemy. Their participation eventually granted the Bushraks entry into the Second Intergalactic Assembly and the general respect of the galaxy. That, however, may very well change with the Human Unity Party taking control of the Human Congress. Culture Economy While not the most affluent race in the galaxy, the Bushrak economy is absolutely top ten. With the incredibly lenient trade agreements brought into place by the Systems Coalition, the Bushraks have only rocketed up that list in recent years and continue to enjoy the spoils of a free market. Technology Ever since their primitive days, Bushraks have focused on scientific progress above all else. In doing so, they have become the galaxy's leader in innovation and continue to bring new advancements seemingly every day. However, that is not to say the Bushraks are overwhelmingly advanced compared to the rest of the galaxy. With their open and diplomatic nature, they have been more than willing to share even their most substantial discoveries with everyone. While the most innovate, Bushraks hardly consider themselves superior even in comparison to their most hated rivals: the Ardolon. Religion Due to their highly scientific approach, a whopping 93% of their population is strictly secular. Time and time again, enlightened fanatics have attempted to arise a great awakening among their people, but each futile attempt quickly ends in failure. Government The Bushraks' entire empire has been governed by a sole governing body presiding on Busharia: the Systems Coalition. Military The spearhead of the Systems Coalition's military, the Bushrak military is easily the largest and most disciplined in the entire galaxy. Despite losing quite a few ships in the Ubiar Invasion, their navy is a force to be reckoned with. Navy The Systems Coalition's navy relies on six massive fleets with nearly a dozen battleships in each. In terms of sheer size, the Systems Coalition is by far the galaxy's leader and remains a sample of the best it has to offer. While their strategies may not be as cunning or advanced as that of their Human neighbors, the Coalition Fleet continues to destroy their adversaries with astounding efficiency. Army The Bushrak's marine garrisons are quite lacking when compared to the overwhelming force that is their navy. Compared to that of the Human marines or Vobuk soldiers, the Bushrak marines are far less in number and rely on manipulative tactics that often rest on the border of being war crimes. Category:Races Category:Assembly Races